Such known arrangements are particularly required for testing the manufacturing quality of light waveguide cables. In the document CAT. No. MN 936/937-1 "Optical Channel Selector" of the firm of Anritsu Corporation Japan, June 1986 a selector for optical measuring devices is described to which six different light waveguides can be connected and which can optionally be coupled to an output connection which can be coupled to an optical measuring device for measurement of the attenuation or the transmission bandwidth.
For the purpose of coupling, detachable optical connection facilities must be provided which enable an accurate and reproducible geometric alignment of the end faces of the light waveguides to be tested. If a measuring arrangement of the type described in the opening paragraph is to be used for quality tests during the manufacture of optical cables, a multitude of repetitive coupling operations must be performed. The sensitive optical connection elements may then wear down prematurely or they may be damaged due to improper handling, which cannot be excluded, or contamination so that undefined increased insertion losses are the result. Repairs on highquality optical measuring devices are costly and time-consuming.